New Girl, New Problems
by tennis.football.anime.manga
Summary: A new girl starts working at Maid Latte and it seems as if she's going to help Misaki move forward with her relationship with Usui. But is this girl really going to come up with all the solutions or will her share of new problems make the situation worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another Maid Sama fanfic! This time I'm trying my hand at a longer story with 2-3 chapters. Hope it works out! Please read my other stories as well! You might like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

…

"Welcome back, Master."

A tall, blonde haired and extremely good looking young man raised his eyebrow slightly as he was greeted by an unfamiliar face. Never the less, he was never one to show much surprise, so he ordered his usual and settled at his favourite table.

"Misa-chan, who's the new girl?"

Ayuzawa Misaki jumped out of her skin, as she heard a deep voice ask her the question.

"Stupid Usui! Why do you just appear out of nowhere?"

Usui smirked at his favourite response and continued to stare at the blushing girl in front of him.

"She's Gouki Chiharu. She just joined yesterday. She's really sweet, so lay off her!"

"Aw! Are you jealous Misa-chan?" asked Usui teasingly.

"Idiot! Why would I be jealous?"

"Ah, Misa-chan, Manager said you would be here – Oh! Who's this?"

Chiharu looked enquiringly at Misaki, referring to Usui.

"He's a perverted, outer space alien from the planet Pheromone!" finished Misaki hotly.

Chiharu giggled at the bizarre introduction and nodded at Usui.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Alien! I'm Gouki Chiharu, I just joined the wait staff yesterday," she said, with a twinkle in her eye.

"As flattering as that introduction was, I think you deserve to know my name. It's Usui Takumi," he said, staring amusedly at Misaki.

Chiharu gazed interestedly at the two in front of her, as Misaki yelled at Usui and he just kept smirking at her in amusement. She made up her mind to interrogate Misaki about her relationships and what not.

…

"So tell me about yourself Misaki. And don't leave out the parts concerning the very handsome Mr. Alien," Chiharu winked as she finished her sentence.

Misaki turned a deep shade of red and vehemently denied having anything to do with 'that perverted outer space being'.

Chiharu laughed and proceeded with the conversation.

"Well, I might as well tell you that it's very clear that you two are very much attracted to each other. So you might as well tell me about everything. It'll be a load off your chest. You've never spoken to anyone about this, right? Trust me, I won't tell another soul about anything you tell me."

Misaki was about to snap at her but stopped short. Somehow she couldn't help but trust this easy-going and soft spoken girl. She sighed. She might as well just go through with it. After all, what Chiharu had said did make a lot of sense.

So, in a very uncharacteristic way, the President of Seika High School, poured out her heart to her new friend, as she listened intently. Occasionally she would chuckle, when she heard how Misaki quarreled with Usui but always ended up blushing furiously, sometimes she would sigh contentedly as Misaki recounted the numerous times when Usui had saved her.

"You two are perfect for each other! Why do you keep denying the fact anyway? Do you not see how he's completely in love with YOU? Seriously Misaki, you should be more true to your feelings."

Misaki looked down as a deep blush adorned her face and she quickly got up and headed out of the café. Chiharu giggled to herself and followed.

As they were walking along the road, Misaki noticed that Chiharu turned to look at a tall young man and gave him an acknowledging smile. To her surprise, the young man looked away and pointedly ignored her gesture.

The rest of the journey Misaki realized that Chiharu was very angry because neither did she utter a word nor did she look amused when Usui came along and started teasing Misaki playfully.

As she waved goodbye to Chiharu, she couldn't help but feel a little worried about her new friend.

…

**Well, that's chapter one for you. I'll probably introduce the mysterious young man in the next chapter. Who do you think he is and why is Chiharu so perturbed by him?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter! **

**Please read and review. I only got a single review for my previous story, so PLEASE give me a few more this time around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with the second chapter. As I said earlier, I've never written a multi chapter story, so bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

…

"So, what are you planning to wear for the Halloween Dance at school?"

"I'm probably not going to be attending the dance so what's the point of deciding on a costume?"

Chiharu stared at her friend with wide eyes and said,

"What do you mean you're not going? You're going even if I have to drag you there! Do something fun once in a while, it'll do you good."

"B-but-,"

"No buts. We're going to my house to decide on your costume," said Chiharu while grabbing Misaki's hand.

After hesitating initially, Misaki let herself be taken to her friend's house.

Chiharu's house wasn't too far away from school, so it wasn't long before they arrived. There were a couple of people standing outside the house next to Chiharu's. Misaki realized that one of them was the same young man that had disturbed Chiharu so much a few evenings back. To her surprise, Chiharu went up to them and started talking.

"Hi Midori! Long time no see. How are you? How's college?"

The girl standing next to the young man stared at her for a few seconds and exclaimed.

"Chiharu? Oh my god! I almost didn't recognize you! You've changed your hairstyle and you look so pretty in it! Here, why didn't you tell me that she's got a different haircut?" she said while lightly smacking the young man's upper arm.

Not surprisingly, he just looked in a different direction.

Chiharu's shoulder's stiffened a little and she said,

"I'm so glad you like it Midori."

"I do. But I can't understand this stupid brother of mine. He comes and he tells me all these insignificant things about Azusa and Rika but I never heard a word about your haircut. Seriously!" she finished with a frown on her face.

Suddenly Chiharu caught hold of Misaki and pulled her to where the others where standing.

"I almost forgot. This is my new friend, Ayuzawa Misaki. She's the Student Council President of our school," finished Chiharu with a wink.

"Oh yes! I've heard of you. My brother told me that you've been elected the first female President of Seika. That must be a very tough job," said Midori.

As Misaki spoke to Midori she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Chiharu wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. She seemed to be lost in a different world, a slight frown engraved on her forehead.

"It was nice meeting you Misaki. Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my brother. This is my little brother, Makenawa Jiro."

With that, the young man came forward and shook hands with Misaki. As they turned towards their destination, Misaki saw Chiharu give Jiro a very cold look.

"Is there some kind of problem between you and Makenawa-kun?" asked Misaki tentatively.

"No. I'm just not very fond of ill mannered jerks."

"Oh, but-"

"Just drop it Misaki. Let's get back to your costume. You're going with Usui-kun, right?"

"W-What? NO! W-Why would I go with him?" stuttered Misaki, a deep blush gracing her face.

"Hmm…Well, you can deny it all you like but at the end of the day we'll see who's right!" ended Chiharu with a mischievous grin.

Misaki sighed in defeat and instead occupied herself with an inspection of her quirky friend's room. Every single bit of wall and wardrobe was plastered with posters of, what Misaki presumed, were Chiharu's favourite sports stars. She smiled as she watched her friend animatedly discuss fashion trends of Halloween.

…

Misaki had never really _enjoyed_ school. She loved Seika High and she was determined to improve its image as well as its female population. Gradually she started to realize that a certain person had made school life pleasantly enjoyable. She never realized why she had not become friends with this person before. They had been in the same school for almost two years and yet she knew nothing of her existence until the day that she had joined the staff at Maid Latte. Misaki was grateful. Grateful that she could rely on her new found friend, Gouki Chiharu.

Warm air tickled her neck as a certain blonde haired person stepped closer to her and said,

"So, what is Misa-chan going to wear to the Halloween dance?"

"U-Usui!" she jumped and stumbled backwards.

"Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you to not appear out of nowhere?"

"I didn't appear out of nowhere. You just weren't paying attention. Were you thinking of me, Misa-chan?" he teased, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Very predictably, Misaki stammered and stuttered and managed to let out a few disjointed phrases.

"N-No- I wasn't- Why would I w-with you- Ugh!"

Usui chuckled and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Oh Ayuzawa. You really are very sly."

"Yeah Misaki. You are sly! Who would have thought that you would be hugging Usui-kun so willingly? That too after you described to me how much he annoyed you!" laughed Chiharu, the familiar twinkle returning to her eyes.

Steam seemed to be coming out of Misaki's face as she took back all the nice things she had recently thought about Chiharu.

"Sorry to interrupt Usui-kun. I wanted to find out whether you had asked Misaki to the dance yet. She's so adamant. She just won't let me finish her costume until she can say that she's definitely going."

Usui raised an eyebrow and used an extra deep voice while speaking to the girl dying of embarrassment next to him.

"Is that right Pres? You _want_ me to ask you to the dance. In fact, it's so important that you're this distracted by it? Really Pres, you don't have to worry that much. I'll always ask you to be my partner. After all, you're just right for me."

"As much as I think that you guys make a good couple, I just can't deal with so much mush," said Chiharu making a face.

"Is that because Gouki-san doesn't have a boyfriend or because she wants a boyfriend terribly?" asked Usui, a twinkle appearing in his own eyes.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try Usui-kun, but I'm not as easily embarrassed as our lovely President!"

"W-What? I'm not easily embarrassed! This stupid outer space alien would make any sane person lose their rational thinking abilities!" said Misaki, the blush growing deeper and deeper.

"Excuse me, President; Satou-sensei wants to see you right away."

Turning, she realized that she had recognized the voice correctly. Short, brown hair, tall physique and a charmingly innocent face; it was Chiharu's neighbour, Makenawa Jiro.

Instinctively, Misaki looked towards her friend and was not surprised to see a hard and unfamiliar look on her face.

An awkward silence prevailed, which was broken when Chiharu made her way out of the room, clearly very angry. Her neighbour looked at Misaki, an almost guilty look on his face.

"Uhm, that's right Makenawa-kun, tell sensei I'll be there immediately."

He nodded gratefully and quickly exited the room.

"Who was that Ayuzawa?" asked Usui, a slight frown forming on his brow.

Misaki realized just how perceptive Usui was. He would never enquire about random people who delivered messages to her. So it wasn't just her. He too had sensed the tension between Chiharu and that guy.

"That's Chiharu's neighbour, Makenawa Jiro. I'm not really sure what their actual relationship is, since I've never seen them speak to each other."

"You always make such interesting friends, Pres," said Usui, while wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist.

"Stupid Usui. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just intrigued by our new friend and her neighbour, whom she never speaks to."

…

**Thank you for reading. Please rate and review. I'd really appreciate it if any of you could give me suggestions for the Halloween costumes. How is the mystery surrounding Chiharu's neighbour shaping up? Is it interesting enough? Please let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm so excited. Granted, it's much too late for a Halloween dance, but still. I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama**

…

Misaki adjusted her hair before walking through the school gates. It was the night of the Halloween Dance and she had somehow been persuaded, rather forced, to wear this ridiculous outfit! There was no way she was going to enter school looking like this! Yet, again Chiharu had intervened and the result was evident; she was now entering Seika High wearing aforementioned Ridiculous Outfit.

She dreaded the moment when the three idiots would catch a glimpse of her. What she feared the most was that perverted outer space alien seeing her tonight. Normally, she never felt scared of him but this knee length, sleeveless, white dress paired with a highly embarrassing pair of wings attached to her back made her feel very awkward and vulnerable. Not only was she anxious about him seeing her like this but she was also scared that he would not like her in this outfit. Deep down, she had always felt that he had taken a liking towards her due to her macho behavior and non-girliness. All this attraction would probably be washed away if he saw her dressed up as a FAIRY of all things!

"Misaki! You look so pretty! And your hair- who styled it this way? It really suits you!"

Upon entering the gym, Misaki had been bombarded by such questions, mainly from her female classmates. With a forced smile on her face, she had answered each question, but her eyes kept wandering.

"Pres is looking for me, is she?"

Right on cue, Misaki jumped out of her skin and turned to face the guy who had been invading her thoughts for the past hour and a half.

"Stupid perverted outer space alien! What the heck are you doing sneaking up on people like that? What are you supposed to be anyway? A stalker?"

Giggling helplessly, Chiharu walked up from behind Usui.

"I love this reaction of yours, Misaki! It never fails to live up to expectations! And for your information, Usui-kun is supposed to be a vampire. Hence the fangs, the long, black coat and the gelled back hair. Doesn't he look absolutely authentic?"

Taken aback by the sudden appearance of her friend, Misaki paused for a few seconds before replying confusedly.

"O-oh. Right, a vampire. It does suit him. What did you come as Chiharu?"

She had been trying to figure out her outfit for a long time. Black, straight cut pants, white shirt, black coat slung over her right shoulder, black boots and a very stylish black hat placed over her thick, black and shiny hair: Chiharu was looking striking.

"A secret agent. Is that right Gouki-san? Or would you rather I referred to you as a spy?"

"That's right. Impeccable as always, Usui-kun. You're the first person to guess correctly."

During this entire conversation, Misaki had tried to get a look at Usui's outfit but had hurriedly averted her eyes every time he smirked at her direction.

…

Misaki noticed that Chiharu was in very good spirits that night. She laughed and joked and was easily the life of the party. She smiled warmly as she saw her friend talking animatedly with one of the people at the snack table. The person she was talking to was dressed as a prince and was definitely very tall as he stood a good deal above Chiharu, who was herself around 5'9". Inching a little closer, Misaki caught bits of their conversation.

"Hey! Nice outfit, what are you supposed to be, Prince Charming?"

He shook his and answered,

"No, just a prince."

"I never thought you'd come as a prince."

Getting no response from him, Chiharu added,

"But you are looking nice."

Immediately, the guy turned to look at her and almost instantaneously, looked away.

Misaki could see Chiharu's frame tensing up and her thoughts were confirmed when she heard her ice cold voice.

"That's right. I forgot, you don't take compliments from people other than Rika and Azusa. My apologies."

With that, she walked out of the gym.

"Pres, why are you eavesdropping on people's conversations?"

Misaki started violently, as she heard a familiar voice behind her. But this time, she was too intrigued by what she had just seen to get angry at Usui.

"What do you think is the problem with this guy, Usui? Why is he such a jerk? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!"

Usui grabbed her waist and held on with a steel grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pres. Let's observe the situation for a while before we take action."

Blushing furiously, Misaki nodded.

"You're not trying to break free. Do you like me so much that you don't mind me holding you by the waist in the middle of the gym during a time when everyone can see us?"

Instantly, Misaki pushed him away and ran out of the gym. Chuckling to himself, the certain blonde person followed. He found her standing on the rooftop, gazing absentmindedly at the stars. Finding this opportunity too good to miss, he slowly crept up behind her and whispered in her ears.

"Thinking of me?"

Eyes widening in shock, Misaki turned around much too quickly, thereby losing balance and falling neatly into Usui's arms. Afraid that on opening her eyes, she would see him smirking away to glory, she slowly cracked one eye open. Surprisingly, she was greeted by one of his 'vulnerable' smiles. The ones which showed how completely helpless he was when it came to her.

"You look beautiful, Ayuzawa."

Cheeks heating up and the intensity of the moment finally getting to her, Misaki stared at the ground uncertainly.

Smiling slightly, Usui patted her head and started moving towards the stairs.

Like always, his head-patting managed to trigger something within her and she ran after him. Catching hold of his hand, she stood on her toes and quickly placed a light kiss on his right cheek.

This time it was Usui turn to turn wide-eyed. He turned towards her, a faint pink tint gracing his face. Gripping her hand more firmly, he walked down the stairs, hoping that this moment would never end.

Little did he know that the girl next to him was secretly wishing for the same thing as well.

…

Chiharu sighed and stared down at the school. She had just witnessed the entire scene between them and her heart had danced with joy throughout. Yet she couldn't bring herself to go back to the gym. She didn't mind going home with Misaki and Usui; in fact that was what she wanted to do the most at this moment. But then she would have to go to the gym and find them. That was one place she did not want to go to.

The door to the roof was slightly open and someone watched as Chiharu contemplated on what to do next.

…

**How was it? Were the outfits satisfactory? What about our mystery man? Please review!**


End file.
